As a conventional method of analyzing a road view in front of a vehicle, there is a method for taking a road view image photographed by a camera into a computer and analyzing the road view image with respect to all the taken image. As a specific analyzing method thereof, a method for applying fractal analysis to all the image in order to calculate a degree of complexity of a view, calculating a green visibility factor of trees and plants, and calculating a ratio of a road occupying the image as a road ratio is adopted.
However, in the conventional road view analysis, there is a problem in that it is impossible to obtain an accurate analysis result on a road view in front of a vehicle simply by analyzing an image of a view in front of the vehicle photographed by a camera using various analyzing methods such as fractal analysis.